[unreadable] [unreadable] This is a proposal for funding to support a 1.5 day symposium that would be held at the annual meeting of the Neurobehavioral Teratology Society (NBTS), June 29-July 2, 2008 in Monterey, CA. NBTS will meet jointly with two "sister" societies, the Teratology Society (TS) and the Organization of Teratology Information Specialists (OTIS) whose members will also have the opportunity to attend the symposium. The symposium will focus on neurodevelopmental effects of pesticides and metals and will bring together some of the leading epidemiologists and laboratory animal scientists studying these exposures. One two-part session would feature new epidemiological research from prospective birth cohort studies examining agricultural pesticide exposures, urban indoor pesticide exposures, and exposures to metals including lead, mercury and manganese. Confirmed speakers include Dr. Brenda Eskenazi, Dr. Virginia Rauh, Dr. Mary Wolff, Dr. Elaine Faustman, Dr. Robert Wright, Dr. Kim Dietrich, Dr. Jerry Reiter and Dr. Irva Hertz- Picciotto. A second session would highlight parallel research addressing similar exposures in animal models. Confirmed speakers include Dr. Edward Levin, Dr. Barbara Strupp, Dr. Deborah Rice, Dr. Jason Richardson and Dr. Tim Maher. The goal of the proposed symposium is not only to convey the newest research findings on pesticides and metals, but also to bridge the gap between human and animal research perspectives. The symposium is timely because the neurodevelopmental risks from early pesticide exposure in human populations are just beginning to become known. Similarly, the focus on new issues related to metal exposures including the potential role of mercury in autism spectrum disorders, the role of early lead exposure in later antisocial behavior, and the role of gene-environment interactions in metal neurotoxicity is very timely. Bringing together epidemiologists and animal researchers focused on the same exposures and developmental outcomes will provide each of these research communities with a broader perspective and create fertile ground for the development of research collaborations. A majority of the speakers are not members of NBTS, TS or OTIS and do not regularly attend this meeting. This symposium will provide an opportunity for them to present their research to a new audience and get their input. Proceedings of the symposium will be published in the journal Neurotoxicology and Teratology as a series of three peer-reviewed articles. Each will summarize, integrate and discuss the findings presented in one of the three sessions on: (i) pesticides, (ii) metals and (iii) animal models of pesticide and metal exposure. Since much of the research that will be presented focuses on under-represented minority populations the Society will advertise widely at nearby college campuses, particularly those with high percentages of minority students and will waive conference registration fees for any minority students interested in attending the symposium. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]